Selfishness
by Lumurin
Summary: Rikka feels a bit left out when Mana starts to spend more time with Makoto. After being "replaced" by Makoto once again, Rikka gets depressed. Meanwhile, Ira is determined to kill the Precure once and for all. He figures out that in order to do that, he would have to turn someone VERY meaningful to the cures into a Selfish,,,
1. How Selfish of You

**This will have at least two chapters~ It's suppose to be RikkaxIra, but I don't want to make them too out of character so romance will be a bit subtle.**

Rikka's point of view

**Hey Mana, do you want to come over to my house, we can-**

**Oh Sorry, I'm teaching MakoPi how to make fried rice, maybe another time.**

**Mana, since this is a 2 person group project, do you want to work together? I have an awesome idea for-**

**Oh sorry, I'm already working with MakoPi**

**Hi Mana! So Mana, I was thinking we should go shopping for clothes for Ai, cause she's-**

**Oh sorry, I already went with MakoPi**

**Oh sorry Oh sorry Oh sorry**

**MakoPi MakoPi MakoPi**

The 3 words that I can't standing hearing anymore. Yet, those words were constantly being thrown into my ears.

We were the closest friends, Mana and I. But somehow, that all changed when Makoto came into the picture.

Of course, Mana had talked about Makoto a lot then, but it was in a "casual" fan to celebrity way. Now that Makoto has joined our Precure group, Mana talks about her even more and talks TO her more than she does with me, how I see it anyway.

HOWEVER, I feel like today is the day that that'll all change. It's the day of the Flower Star festival. It's a night that comes every year where tons of stars light up in the sky and all the flowers bloom right in front of people.

I went to my first one when I was little when Mana invited me to go with her. It was a really memorable night for me, one of the best I've ever had in my life, because of Mana.

We've made a promise to go every year, just the two of us, together.

So I'm absolutely sure that Mana will not say "Oh Sorry, MakoPI-" today! I'm so excited for tonight, I've been thinking about it all week.

I've already picked out my outfit for the night, we've always wore something flowery. I plan on wearing a casual aqua blue flowy dress with white flowers on the side. There's a flower hair pin that comes with it. I'm also wearing mini heel sandals that have blue flowers on the side of it.

Right now, I'm in school as per usual. Usually I would be paying attention to every detail of the lesson, but today was always the day that I didn't. I'm just too excited for tonight. I kept smiling to myself as the words that the teacher was saying were basically going through one ear and going out the other.

The bell rung, signalling the end of school. I got up quickly and went up to Mana, who was still sitting at her desk. She was chatting with Makoto happily.

"Hi Mana!" I cheered, but Mana didn't hear me for some reason. She was still talking to Makoto.

"Umm, Mana, Rikka called you." Makoto said pointing at me.

"Eh? Oh sorry Rikka! I was just chatting with Makoto about the flower star festival tonight. I invited her to come with us! Isn't that great?" Mana said, smiling at me and Makoto.

"...Uh?" I just blinked, _Makoto, coming with us?_

I thought it would be awesome if she came since it's such an amazing night. We even went out and bought her a dress. It's a casual lavender flowy dress with flowers on the side! Isn't that just adorable?!" Mana cheered excitedly, she hands were on her face as she was in her normal Doki Doki mood.

_That sounds a lot like the dress I got..._

"Eh? Really?" I said nervously, trying to sound happy, but inside I was hurt.

"Rikka, are you OK?" Makoto asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm just as excited as Mana, eheh." I said scratching the back of my head, I was lying.

"Oh, Ok..." Makoto replied, I had a feeling that she didn't believe me...

"Well I have to go home now, my mom is coming home early so." I said, even though I was lying again. The Selfish Trio has a better chance of being actually clowns on mars then my mom coming home early from work.

"OK!" Bye Rikka!' Mana replied waving happily.

I walked normally when I was still inside the school, my head was down. When I was fully out of the classroom, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, all the way home, I was too upset to pay attention to where I was going.

I opened my house forcefully and slammed it behind me the same way. The house was empty, as usual at this time.

I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door.

I was just about to jump onto my bed till I saw my dress. I had spread it out so it would be perfect tonight. I picked up the floral aqua blue dress I stared at it. I saw a vision of Mana's face _Sorry Rikka! MakoPi is coming with us! _I heard her say. I threw the dress behind me where it hit the wall and fell onto the floor, wrinkled.

I jumped on my bed and layed in fetal position, with my blanket over my whole body. I felt tears coming from my eyes, one fell out of my left eye first. They say if a tear comes out from your left eye first, the tears are for something painful...

They're not kidding.

"Mana..." I said to myself sadly, as more tears were coming out.

Oo~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~Oo

3rd person P.O.V.

The sound of bowling pins falling echoed throughout the whole club as Ira scored a strike. He was not in a bright mood.

Ira was so agitated that when he threw the bowling ball, it hit the wall above the lane, making crack marks on it.

"Those Precure..." Ira complained, his eye brows twitching.

Marmo was on the couch, drinking a blue dessert drink. Bel was just lying down lazily.

"Oh Ira just face it, you're a failure. Don't take it out on the poor pins." Marmo teased smirking.

"Shut up! Those cures are so annoying, How I look forward to the day when I kill them." Ira yelled, clutching his fists tightly.

"Well maybe if you actually took time to find a useful person to turn into a Selfish, that would happen." Marmo replied, taking a sip from her decorative beverage.

"Well who would be a useful person, may I ask?" Ira replied, looking at Marmo.

"Someone meaningful to the Cures, they would distract them and when they give their cheesy speeches about "Love and Peace" you get them." Marmo explained rolling her eyes, implying that it was obvious for her.

"Someone meaningful to the cures..." Ira thought, trying to think of someone who would match that statement. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"That's it, I got it!" Ira yelled.

"What?" Marmo asked, with the straw still in her mouth.

"Someone, or people who are meaningful to the cures...are the cures themselves." Ira said smirking.

Marmo raised her eyebrows, showing that she thought Ira's idea was not bad.

"So you're saying you plan on turning the people against all selfishness into a selfish?" Bel asked, skeptical about the idea.

"Of course, one of them is bound to have SOME kind of trace of selfish in them. Now let's see." Ira said then waving his hand in a circle, showing Mana currently taking care of Ai. "Let's see this one." Ira looked closer till he could see her heart. Her heart was very large and it shown very brightly, too bright for Ira, who held his arm blocking his eyes from the blinding light. "Ugh, this chick is always so happy, makes me sick." Ira complained disgustingly.

He waved his hand again, it now showed Makoto, who was practicing for a concert. He looked closer and saw her heart. It didn't show as bright as Mana's, but there wasn't a trace of Selfishness, Ira rolled his eyes and waved his hand again, showing Alice now.

Alice was having tea in her garden with Lance. They were talking with each other, happily.

Ira looked a bit closer to see her heart. It was a bit brighter then Makoto's but not as bright and big as Mana's. Ira's eyebrows started to twitch again in frustration. "Come on! This last one better have selfishness in her."

He waved his again and revealed Rikka. Her current state was a bit more interesting than the others. She wasn't really doing anything; she was just lying in bed; no obvious display of Happiness. Ira blinked confusingly and looked closer. Rikka's heart had a bit of darkness in it, larger than the other people that Ira had turned into a Selfish in fact. "Gotcha…Cure Diamond." Ira said smirking.

"Time to terrorize the town and end the life of Precure." Ira said out loud for Marmo and Bel to hear and he teleported, heading for Rikka. _This is going to be so much fun, I think I'll take my time with it._

Oo~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~Oo

"Rikka..." Raquel said sadly as he looked at Rikka, who was still under her covers.

"Mana...why can't we go back to the way it was?" Rikka murmured to herself, hugging her pillow.

She had a vision once again.

"Rikka, come here! I just want to tell you that I don't want to be friends with you anymore! I need all the time I could get to spend time with MakoPi, she's always so lonely, it's so sad! We'll still talk with each other, don't worry. I'm just gonna spend more time with MakoPi, K? Bye!" Mana said cheerfully as she grabbed Makoto's hand and ran off far away, leaving Rikka all by herself.

Rikka clenched her fists tightly, her breathing becoming very rapid.

"Mana I wish you never knew Makoto..." Rikka said, a bit loudly, clenching her fists more tightly.

"I WISH MAKOTO NEVER EXISTED, THAT SHE WOULD JUST...Just...Ju-" Rikka broke into heavy tears, Raquel could hear her tears bouncing off the bedroom walls and into his eardrums.

_Don't worry, I can help you with that._

_"Eh?" _Rikka stopped crying, she wiped her tears quickly, as she had heard a familliar voice echoe in her ears.

She took off the blanket and looked around, her face soaked and red. Her throat was burning as her lips were vibrating.

_Suddenly, _a figure appeared right before her, she recogonized them. Icy blue hair, olive eyes, purple shirt, gray pants, red&gray shoes.

It was none other then Ira of the selfish trio.

"Surprise, Cure Diamond." Ira smirked at the crying blue hair girl.

"You!" Rikka shouted angrilly.

"Don't be so angry, you're the one that lead me here after all." Ira replied, smiling evilly as he leaned closer to Rikka.

"Leave her alone!" Raquel shouted as he smacked himself on to Ira's face.

"Agh! Get off you runt!" Ira yelled, trying to shake Raquel off. Raquel slipped from Ira's pale face but he remained his stance in front of it.

"I won't let you hurt Rikka." Raquel stated angrilly at Ira, who just stared at him with a mix of anger and carelessness.

Ira rolled his eyes and flicked Raquel's head with his fingers, causing him to fall to the floor, right in front of Ira's shoes.

Ira kicked Raquel to the side, causing him to hit the wall by his back.

"Raquel!" Rikka shouted shocked. "Why you, you're gonna pay for this."

"Oh really, but I'm afraid you won't be able to fight me." Ira said, confusing Rikka.

"Your heart is filled with Selfishness, I haven't seen this much selfishness in someone for awhile. And it's so funny coming from a member of Precure." Ira laughed.

"Uh?" Rikka looked down at her heart area, and placed a hand on it.

"I have selfishness?"

"Well well, what happened to the "not allowing others to trample upon peoples' hearts." person eh?" Ira commented, getting close to Rikka's face, smirking. Rikka backed away from him.

"You should consider this a gift, you do what that Makoto girl gone right?" Ira asked.

Rikka looked into space for a bit, reflecting what she had said earlier. She was starting to regret it a bit.

Ira noticed her heart's darkness was lowering a bit, but it was still high.

_I have to do this now._

"Even if you won't admit it, I know for a fact that you truely want Cure Sword to die so you can have Cure Heart all to yourself." Ira said smirking.

"_How Selfish of you." _Ira whispered close to Rikka's ear. Rikka held her heart in pain, the darkness was increasing.

Ira chuckled "I will grant you your desire." He snapped his fingers, which made Rikka have more pain.

Her now fully darkened heart was pulled out of her. Rikka screamed in pain.

The heart grew bat wings as it flew to Ira. Rikka collapsed to the floor in front of Ira unconcious.

"Go beserk! Release the darkness in your heart!" Ira chanted surrounding the heart with his hands, as it grew larger and larger.

The heart exploded and turned into a flame shape Selfish.

"Jikochu!" The Selfish shouted.

"Time to kill the Precure once and for all. Jikochu, get the Precure!" Ira shouted. It listened and crashed though Rikka's window."

_Since this one comes from this little braniac, I'm sure it'll be smarter then the others._

Ira was about to leave the room before he looked back at Rikka, who was lying on the ground still.

"I'm sure the cures would love to see who the Selfish is." Ira thought. He lifted Rikka up and carried her bridal style as he flew out the window with her.

* * *

**Review Responses(For reviews I can't reply to with Private Messenger. I hope you read these guests!)(And if the same person reviews, I'll add on, so if you want to see my reply, just look under your username!)**

**Guest:**

Don't worry, I will update e w e. However I am a bit lost with this story(I can't really think of an ending, perhaps I should just keep writing till an ending pops up?) Thanks for the review!

**FireStarHeaven1:**

I know, I realize that I'm the only one writing these lol Sorry that it had to be me, someone who isn't all to into writin Don't worry, I will, kind of unsure about the direction I'm going towards with this. I'm a bit lost lol. I'll try to write it, even though it's a bit sloppy so far. Thanks for the review!

**iraXrikka:**

I know it is sad, I want to enjoy some too, It's not as enjoyable reading your own fanfics TT n TT. Of course, I did have some squealing moments when I read these fanfics that I wrote, I guess that means success? I will update this, not exactly soon, but I will! I hope everyone sticks with me and trusts that I will update Thanks for the review!

(2)

Thank you very much c: As far as I know, Understanding is finished ^^


	2. You Were the One that Hurt Her

I'm not even sure if this is worth the wait, but whatever;;; So remember I warned you, the actual romance of this story is very subtle.

Sorry for not updating in awhile, been lazy of course, and like I said to most people who reviewed, I was a bit lost with this story and I still am. I'm a bit nervous to upload this chapter to be honest;;

Also I've been drowned in Dangan Ronpa feels = u = (Episode 9 aaah so sad;;;)

Speaking of which, thank you so much for the favorites, reviews and follows! They're all very sweet to get ; u ;

So like I said, unsure if this is worth the wait and I didn't even look over it to fix it since I'm busy with other things, so beware of potentially a lot of errors/lack of details/plot holes.

Anyway, hopefully this will be enjoyable!

* * *

"SELFISH!" The Selfish yelled as it shot flames everywhere and at everything in sight. The burning heatwaves flooded the air and everyone's sight. Most of the individuals in the area were coughing hoarsely; Most of the town was drowned in hot flames.

It didn't have its creator, Ira, by its side as Ira had planned to surprise The Precure, with the special person who the Selfish was originally.

However, the precure had yet to be at the scene. The Selfish continued to destroy the area with its wicked flames, with the citizens running amok.

"MAKOTO WILL DIE, MANA WILL BE ALL MINE!" The Selfish repeatedly chanted. Its main goal was to destroy Makoto. However, due to its current berserk nature, it's destroying everything else regardless.

Ira was floating near the disastrous event, still holding Rikka who of course, still didn't show any sign of life. Ira held Rikka loosely, as he didn't really care if he dropped her.

"This is so much like what we did back at the Trump Kingdom." Ira chuckled to himself. "The other Precure should show up any minute now, though I think I'll still benefit either way if they didn't show up soon." "Though I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see victim." Ira added looking down at Rikka, smirking.

The icy blue haired boy continued to watch the Selfish terrorize the town in amusement. As Rikka was held in his arm, her cure lovies was loosening from her bow…

Oo~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~Oo

Raquel gained consciousness again after being kicked by Ira. He blinked a bit and began to sit up, still in a groggy state.

The little blue dog-like mascot looked around Rikka's room, seeing that the owner wasn't there.

His eyes widened as he remembered what had previously happened.

"Rikka!" Raquel shouted as he flew out the still widely opened window and flew up.

He searched around till he saw it, the Jikochuu that was born from his partner, Rikka.

He just stared worryingly as the Jikochuu shot flames. Even from where Raquel was, he felt the intensive heat throughout his face; it was just fainter than what the citizens in the town were feeling.

"I have to get Mana and the others." Raquel stated as he flew away quickly in search of the group.

Oo~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~O~~~~o~~~~~Oo

A pulsing sound shot through Sharuru, Lance, and Davi's wiggling ears.

"A dark heart beat!" They all harmonized even though they were in different locations.

Mana, Alice, and Makoto all gasped at the same time as well. Mana was at Joe Okada's shop playing with Ai, Alice was in her garden drinking tea with Lance, and Makoto was rehearsing for an upcoming concert, as was seen in Ira's previous visualization of their activities before. They didn't think for a second about what to do, since they were used to their normal routines being interrupted by a Selfish.

"Sorry Ai, I have to go now!" Mana said as she snuggled against Ai on her face. Mana layed Ai in her basket and took off to meet with the others where the Jikochuu was. Sharuru followed her.

"Sorry everyone, there's something I really have to take care of. Please excuse me." Makoto stated as she bowed and ran off the stage hurryingly.

"Please excuse us." Davi, who was in her human form said as she bowed as well. She ran off and followed Makoto.

"Uh, OK. Take twenty everyone!" The director shouted to the staff in the room. They all nodded and dispersed from the rehearsal room.

"Here you go, my lady." Sebastian said as he held the door opened of the pink and gold car for Alice to come in.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Alice panted as she ran inside in a hurry, with Lance coming in with her.

Sebastian shut the door, went around the vehicle, and went inside the driver's seat. He started up the car and drove off quickly.

It didn't take long for all of the girls to get together in the town.

"Everyone!" Mana shouted as the others ran to her. Everyone had the same look of seriousness.

They all looked up at the Jikochuu, who was shooting flames out of it's head. They remained speechless as they watched the destruction the Jikochuu was causing. The intense heatwaves in the air were irritating on the girls faces, making it hard for them to see.

"Let's go everyone!" Mana shouted to Alice and Makoto, who nodded in agreement. All the partners morphed into Lovely Communes.

"Precure, Love Link!" they all chanted as their transformation sequence began.

"Oh young fire who has lost it's love, I, Cure Heart, will return that Heart throbbing feeling!" Cure Heart chanted when everyone's transformation sequences finished.

The flaming Jikochuu turned around when it heard Cure Heart's chant. It looked at all the Cures but then stopped at the sight of Cure Sword.

It's flames intensified and shot rapidly out of it's head. "MAKOTO WILL DIE, MANA WILL BE ALL MINE!" the Jikochuu shouted as it spit flames towards Cure Sword directly. Cure Sword gasped and jumped backwards dodging the fire. Cure Heart and Cure Rosetta dodged as well.

"M-Makoto?" Cure Heart repeated looking at Cure Sword skeptically. Cure Sword had a look of shock on her face. She clenched her fists tightly in nervousness.

"Makoto will die? Mana will be all mine?" Cure Rosetta repeated as well ,looking at both Cure Heart and Cure Sword with a face showing confusion.

The Jikochuu shot fierce flames at all the cures once again, who jump-dodged it once again.

"Who is that?" Cure Heart asked. Cure Sword just looked down worryingly as she had an idea of who the Jikochuu was. They all try to figure it out but was interrupted by an approaching voice.

"Everyone!" Raquel shouted as it flew towards the Precure. A clear showing of concern and worry was expressed on Raquel's face.

"Raquel?" Cure Heart lifted her head to see Raquel floating in front of her face. The other cures looked at Raquel as well with concern.

Raquel tried to speak but instead was panting in exaustion.

"That...Jikochuu...Rikka-" Raquel began but was interrupted by another familliar voice.

"Oh you've arrived." The voice spoke, it seemed to be coming from above the Precure.

Raquel looked up reluctantly as he was scared to look. He let out a surprised gasp at what he saw in the air.

"W-what's wron-" Cure heart asked as she looked up as well. Her eyes widened at the sight. Ira of the selfish trio was looking back at them smirking. He was holding something... or someone very familiar to the Precure.

"R-Rikka?" Cure Heart muttered shocked. The pink cure was speechless at the sight. Rikka was paler then usual and a black heart was shown where her normal heart would be. She knew what this meant, but didn't want to actually believe it.

The other cures were just as surprised. Cure Rosetta covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes were wide with shock. Cure Sword's eyes were wide as well but then softened into a sad look, as she was surprised and yet, not surprised at well.

" I know, it's rather ironic. I mean, a member of Precure turning into a Jikochuu?" Ira chuckled at the Precure. "And to add to it, this is more powerful than the other Jikochuu's I've created." Ira let out a louder laugh after the comment. Just the thought of it was hillarious for Ira. And of course, Ira has bragging rights as he managed to turn someone who was suppose to have the purest and selfless of hearts into a very strong Jikochuu.

"B-but how? Rikka isn't selfish, right? Cure Heart responded looking back at Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword worryingly.

"How could this happen?" Cure Rosetta wondered still in shock. Cure Sword remained silent looking down.

"Get them Jikochuu!" Ira commanded, giving the cures zero time to think about this little dilemna, and flew up quickly.

"Jikochuu!" The Jikochuu yelled as it shot flames at the cures.

The Cures tried dodging it but the Jikochuu had shot the flames behind the cures, which caused them to hit them. The burning flames made the cures collapse to ground.

The Jikochuu stored up intense power and shot a powerful scorching flamethrower towards the cures, hitting them directly. However, it only hit Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword, it seems it didn't aim for Cure Heart at all.

Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword were now on the destroyed concrete ground, extremely weak. They had burnt marks and scratches all over them. Smoke surrounded the two cures intensely. A touch of their skin was fiery and touching the heated up ground was much worse. Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword seem to have no power left.

"Rosetta, hang in there!" Lance shouted from the commune worryingly.

"Sword, you can do it!" Davi also encouraged from the commune.

"Rosetta! Sword!" Cure Heart shouted and then looked up at the Jikochuu, still surprised and tried to deny the fact that that very same destructive Jikochuu is Rikka. She couldn't bare to know it was true, but there was a part of her who faced reality and was sure that it was Rikka.

"Jikochuu! Jikochuu! Jikochuu!" The Jikochuu continued to shout, letting out more intense flames in the air. Smoke filled the air completely and it was impossible to see through them, even for the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu just decided to shoot flames at a random direction, not really caring who it'll hit.

Unfortunately, the direction of the flares was aimed at Cure Heart, and due to the heavy smoke in the air, she wasn't able to dodge it and was scorched by the hot fire.

Cure Heart was knocked on to the ground hard, her body sizzling everywhere and had burnt marks everywhere.

While Ira enjoyed seeing the Cures close to dieing by the Selfish's flamethrowers, he decided to cut to the point he wanted to get to. He lifted one of his arms in the air, now holding Rikka in the other arm.

He conjured up a huge gust of dark wind, blowing the smoke away completely. Ira smirked at the sight of the injured cures. All of them were close to motionless on the now charcoal black concrete ground, their skin almost completely filled with scratches.

"Are you guys giving up already?" Ira asked grinning evilly at the cures.

Cure Heart attempted to get up, she moved in a very shaky and slow way. She winced at the pain she felt in every part of her body. Her barely opened eyes looked at the still motionless Rikka in Ira's arms.

"R-Rikka..." Cure Heart muttered to herself. Seeing her best friend in such an awful condition upset her hugely. She knew that inside the destructive Selfish, Rikka was desperately crying for help, just to be free from this agony.

The Selfish was prepared to attack once again, charging up it's fire intensely. Ira noticed this and commanded "Wait, that's enough." holding an arm out infront of the Selfish.

Obeying it's creator immediately, the Selfish calmed down it's flames.

Ira then flew infront of the Selfish swiftly, holding Rikka with both of his arms, still smiling with pure evil expressed.

"Alright Precure, I want to make a deal with you guys." Ira stated to the injured Cures. He snapped his fingers, which caused the Cures to suddenly stand up by a psychic power. Ira's intention for that wasn't to help them of course. He just knew that it would've taken them forever to get up, and he has zero patience.

"Deal?" Cure Rosetta asked confusingly, holding on to one of her arms and was standing on an angle, as she was still hurt.

"W-what kind of deal?" Cure Sword stuttered, who also still showed signs of being terribly in pain.

Ira's smile widened and he let out a small chuckle. He snapped his fingers once again. This time, it caused Rikka to be lifted from his arms and floating above the flames that were still in the town. She was floating in a vertical position, with her head down and her arms &legs motionless.

The Cures all widened their eyes at the sight of the friend just inches above from being burned.

"What are you going to do?!" Cure Heart shouted stepping forward towards her floating friend. Her whole body trembled as the thought of possibly seeing her best friend die by scorching flames right in front of her immediately crossed her mind. Tears began to develop in Cure Heart's magenta eyes.

"If you don't want your friend to turn into ashes, you have to do as I say." Ira stated, pointing to Rikka.

Cure Heart's eyes widened again, and tears of sadness trailed down her face. She wanted to speak, but her lips quivered rapidly, as her breathing became irregular. More and more tears streamed down her wet red cheeks.

"What do you want us to do?" Cure Sword asked, trembling in fear as well.

"First, untransform." Ira commanded, pointing to the cures.

All the cures looked at each other worryingly, but then nodded. They knew it was best to not oppose the enemy recklessly, in order to prevent the serious casualty that may occur right in front of them.

They all closed their eyes and a light surrounded all of them. A few moments later, the light then disappeared and the group was now in their human forms.

Makoto began to put her Lovely Commune in her pocket.

"Stop." Ira interrupted suddenly, causing Makoto to look back up at him.

"Give me those," Ira commanded, holding his hand out. He of course was referring to the group's Lovely Communes.

The girls' eyes all widened at the request. If they were to give their communes to Ira, the chances of him giving them back were incredibly slim.

"W-we can't do that..." Alice muttered worryingly.

Ira raised an eyebrow at Alice's response.

"Hmm, OK, if that's what you want, say goodbye to your friend!" Ira yelled and held out his hand, about to snap his fingers. No doubt that once he snaps his fingers, his psychic power keeping Rikka floating will cease and Rikka will exist no more.

"WAIT, STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Mana shouted, her voice hoarse since she was crying the whole time.

Ira then lowered his hand and looked back down at the group.

All the girls looked at each other worryingly.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

"Just do what he says." Davi suddenly stated, surprising the others.

"B-but what about you guys?! W-what if he does something horrible to you?" Makoto asked, still full of worried.

Davi sighed calmly. "Doesn't matter, we're not the victims here." Davi stated firmly. Sharuru and Lance just stared at each other worryingly.

"Exactly, we have to listen to him!" Raquel added suddenly. He too was crying at this horrible occurence. "Or else..Rikka will be...R-Rikka will be...!" Raquel stuttered and then let out more tears out of his pearl blue eyes.

"Raquel..." Mana muttered sadly, still letting tears out.

Raquel was just as close to Rikka as Mana was, so it was certain that they were the most upset about this.

The group all nodded at each other and the mascots all morphed back to their normal forms.

The mascots nodded fimly at the cures as they flew away from them and towards Ira.

Ira smirked and let out a laugh. "Hah, good choice." he said then pulled Rikka up with his psychic power and carried her once again in his arms. He snapped his fingers and the mascots were now inside a glowing sphere, in which they can't get out of. The mascots of course didn't bother trying to escape, as they wanted to decrease the chances of Ira doing any harm to Rikka.

Ira began to fly away, but then he looked back and smiled.

"Look, since I'm so generous, I'll do this." Ira commented and then snapped his fingers once again. The Selfish was now frozen inside a block of ice. Naturally one would think the flames of the Selfish would melt the ice right away, but this ice was different.

"This ice is unbreakable for two days. So you can use that time to figure something out, not that it's possible anyway." Ira chuckled and then began to fly away once again.

"W-Wait, give Rikka back!" Mana shouted loudly to Ira.

Ira looked back down at the girl in his arms and grinned menacingly. "Pfft, no way! I've been nice enough already." Ira replied sticking his tongue out. He began to turn around again, but halfway through, he was interupted.

"W-wait..." Mana stuttered, her breathing much more irregular.

Ira turned back around and looked at Mana with irritation. "What?" He sternly asked, he didn't want to be there all day.

"P-please...just don't hurt Rikka..." Mana replied in a weak and hoarse voice, as more tears rushed down her face quickly. She tried to speak after that moment but her cries were getting the best of her. She cried hard for a few a moments before finally speaking again.

"Just please... **DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!**" Mana shouted very loudly, it echoed through out the whole street.

"Mana..." Makoto muttered sadly, as she watched her friend cry her her eyes out.

Ira's face didn't express any sort of emotion. He simply raised an eyebrow at Mana's plea. He then teleported away with the mascots and Rikka without replying again.

Mana continued to let out waterfall of tears out. She fell to her knees and clenched her fists. Her tears started to make puddles on the ground before her.

"Rikka..." Mana muttered to herself sadly, her breathing still irregular.

Mana then looked back up where Ira, Rikka, and the mascots were once were.

"**RIKKA!**" Mana screamed hoarsely towards the sky.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Ira shouted as he was now in the Selfish Trio's as he was now in the Selfish Trio hideout. He was pretty excited to see Marmo and Bel, just so he can boast about how he successfully defeated the Precure. This was surely going to impress King Selfish, he's finally going to gain some respect.

However, there was no response, confusing Ira.

Ira layed Rikka gently on one of the hideout's several couches, and put the sphere filled with the mascots on the bar's table.

Ira looked around for Marmo and Bel, but no sign.

"Where are those guys?" Ira asked himself in a irritated tone. Of course of all the times those guys could've left him alone at the hideout, they picked today, when he won the battle against the legendary warriors, Precure.

"They better get here soon." Ira muttered after letting out an annoyed sigh.

Ira then walked behind the bar counter and began to prepare a drink for himself. A nice victory beverage would be perfect for this, right?

Sharuru, Lance, and Davi just sat inside the sphere, pure sadness expressed on their faces. They weren't sure of what to do or what Ira was planning to do to them.

Raquel of course was the most upset, however his face expressed more rage then sadness, despite the tears that had only been just wiped off a few moments ago. He watched Ira with eyes of clear aggravation.

Ira had finished preparing his drink. It wasn't anything special, just a simple glass of green apple & watermelon soda. He began to chug it down quickly, pretty much finishing it in one shot.

"I'm surprise you actually set her down carefully..." Raquel muttered suddenly, looking away from Ira irritably.

Ira's eyes widened a bit at the sudden interruption. Ira looked back at the mascot filled sphere and his eyes met at a glaring Raquel.

"What was that you little runt?" Ira asked angrilly as he walked up to Raquel, leaning in close to him.

"Nothing! I just think it's weird that you did something nice for a change." Raquel replied quickly in the same angry tone as before. He then turned around and sat down, crossing his arms.

Ira narrowed his eyes at this response. It's rather strange that this little mascot is willing to be so rebellious towards him, does he even know that he could get rid of him right there and now?

However, Ira did find it strange that he was so gentle with Rikka, she was just about as good as dead to him currently. He then just simply shrugged off the thought about his rare gentleness.

Speaking of Rikka, Ira turned his attention to the still seemingly lifeless girl lying on the nearby couch. He was rather interested in her, she _was _basically the first of the Precure that he defeated.

Ira set his glass down on the counter, went around the counter, and approached Rikka.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Raquel yelled loudly.

Ira sighed and snapped his fingers. It caused Raquel's mouth to be covered by a white piece of paper with a red X on it. Raquel's eyes widened as he tried to remove it. The other mascots tried to help removing the paper as well.

"You talk too much." Ira replied rolling his eyes in annoyance, as he got closer to Rikka. He looked down at her, observing her from head to toe slowly.

Ira felt like he was analyzing a corpse, since Rikka didn't show any sign of life.

Ira bent down to get a closer look at her.

"It's been awhile since I got a closer look at a selfish person's body." Ira commented as he continued to stare at Rikka.

She was much paler than usual, and a dark heart was where her normal one would theoretically be.

Ira sighed and rested his head on his left hand. He just wanted Marmo and Bel to show up so he can brag about his victory, which is the only reason he came to the hideout as quick as he did. But since they weren't there, he was just bored. Of course, people are probably suggesting that he should just go to King Selfish by himself, but he wanted the others to be with him, just to have King Selfish Bad-mouth them and compliment him.

He grabbed Rikka's hand and lifted it. Ira then released it, and it loosely fell down. Ira repeated this action for a few times out of pure boredom.

Rikka's hand was colder than usual, not that Ira ever held her hand before. He began caressing her hand with his thumb, not sure why though. However he had to admit that Rikka's palm was pretty soft, and felt nice to hold. This crazy and out of character thought made a pink color appear on Ira's pale cheeks, but he shrugged off the thought.

Ira looked back at Rikka's face and noticed a few strand of hair covering it.

He carefully brushed them off with the tips of his fingers.

Meanwhile, Raquel had managed to get the paper off his mouth and just glared at how Ira was interacting with Rikka.

"If you like her so much, just say so..." Raquel muttered adverting his gaze from the two. He said it in a pretty inaudible voice, but Ira still managed to hear him.

His eyes widened at the comment, as the pale pink on his cheeks became a darker and noticeable shade.

Ira got up quickly and walked up to Raquel.

"Why would you think I like her huh?" Ira asked glaring, his face close to Raquel's.

"Well you were so close to killing her before, and now all of a sudden you're being all gentle and soft with her! Why?" Raquel responded angrilly.

Ira's eyes widened again and he became more tense. Despite the fact that Raquel's answer irritated him, it did made him realize what he just did, and he mentally slapped himself. His blush increased in darkness.

However, Ira didn't want to answer Raquel's question, so he pointed his finger towards him. An electric shock came from it, stunning Raquel and knocking him unconcious.

"Raquel!" The other mascots yelled, trying to wake up Raquel, but to no avail.

"You guys are next." Ira stated sternly to the other trapped mascots.

He then walked away from them.

Ira went to try to find something to do until Marmo and Bel arrives, if they will anyway. Ira then looked back at Rikka, emotionless.

_"P-please...just don't hurt Rikka..." _

_"Just please... **DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!**"_

Mana's plea played again in Ira's head as he continue to stare at Rikka.

Ira then sighed and walked away.

"Hmph, like I even need to, you were the one that hurt her anyway..." Ira muttered to himself in a semi irritable tone, as he went off.

* * *

(Umm, is this even an IraxRikka fanfiction anymore;;;) Sorry for the errors/lack of details and not writing a chapter that's worth a months wait ; o ;

Well, see you in several months again, I'll crawl back to my Dangan Ronpa hole now ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┏(*´∀｀)┛

By the way, did anyone notice the little 'references' to Dangan Ronpa that I added . u .? Whether they're obvious or not is up for debate, but I couldn't help it aah, I love Dangan Ronpa q w q

Umm, anyone watching the Dangan Ronpa anime . u .? I only know the events that happen in the anime, so don't spoil me about what happens afterwards please;;;

So yeah, thank you for reading and I'll see you next time, love you!

* * *

**Review Responses(For reviews that I can't reply to using private messenger. I hope you read these guests!)(And if the same person reviews, I'll add on so if you want to see my reply, just look under your username!)**

**DriftedDaisy:**

Thank you very much, that's sweet of you to say ; u ;

Thanks for the review!

**RollingMoon:**

Thank you ; w ;, I'm glad I was able to keep him acting realistic O u O

I know me too q o q, Leva and Gula are Ok, I just love the Selfish Trio and Regina a lot more = v = I'm sure they wouldn't cut off the characters out of no where though;;;

I probably won't work on this anytime soon, but I will in the future ^^

Thanks for the review!


End file.
